Insecure Desires
by Amonshire of Death
Summary: A depression has befallen the Sohmas. News came to the ears of the family that precious Tohru has been sent to America without a memory of ever knowing them. The organizer of the erasing, was Akito.But, Hatori didn't wipe away her memory so did anyone?


**Full Summary:** _A depression has befallen the house of the Sohmas. News came to the ears of the family that precious Tohru has been sent to America without a memory of ever knowing them. The organizer of the memory erasing is the one and only Akito. Though there is some questioning, Hatori did not wipe her memory. As well, Akito has summoned Tohru three times this very week. So did anyone erase her memory? Is it true?_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fruits Basket, or whatever else I might put in here. I only own my character. Which will not take over this whole thing. She has a small role and nothing more._

**Title:** _**Insecure Desires**_

**Chapter:** _1/Prologue_

**Chapter Title:** _Unexpected Midnight Visitor, and a Morning of Sorrows._

**Prologue**

_The Sky was dark; a raged rain fell upon the icy city. Streets were empty, homes full. I remember that night, the night that changed my life for an eternity. The night she came to my apartment. The look on her rain painted face, the stare of her dull chocolate eyes, and the stance of her petite figure; that night, in just a mere hour my life became defined as something else._

* * *

_I will start from there,_

I lay motionless upon my small black futon, my mind wandering. My chest moving up and down with every breath my lungs took in. My small window fogged, as trickling rain drops slid down it. Quiet the sound of nothing stayed within my one bedroom apartment. I could feel my jet-black strands sliding along my face. Cringing a bit as I rolled, my braced wrist moving from under me. My severe bruises began to send their aching messages through me. Lying undisturbed and quite drowsily, I slowly put my weak self back in a light sleep. My eyelids shutting, concealing my hazel orbs. An unusual sound befell my ears, later in that night. My weary eyelids slid open; I stayed still listening for more. The sound came once more. It was vague, but I could hear it. I brought myself out from my warming covers and wearily came from my bed. My long black 'Henry Hudson' shirt unrolled concealing my undergarments, leaving my bare legs. I walked out, my elbow length black hair messy and curled. My body ached with a gruesome pain. As I walked past my mirror, I took a quick glance at myself. I was a mess, my left eye circled in black from a fist. My shoulder's black and blue from tight, gripping hands. My wrist enclosed in a tight cast, keeping it in place, it was as well supposed to be lying in a sling. I did not even bother to stand on my toes and look through the peephole. I unlocked my door and leaned on the wall. Staring at my midnight visitor, I squinted looking at the blurry figure.

"It's two in the mor.." my words fell and it became silent, right now my eyes befell my little sister.

Her raven hair tangled and grungy, her hazel orbs staring as if she was no longer living. The rain trickled down her face, her clothes leaving wetness on the carpet floor.

"Tohru," I whispered.

The sounds of angered footsteps came down the stairs. Two boys stood staring boldly and pride fully at one another. Kyo shook his fist, his prayer beads violently shaking. Yuki stood tall and deviously, his eyes full of mischief.

"You damn rat!" Kyo's raged voice echoed through.

"Pathetic cat," Yuki icily whispered.

Kyo's fist lowered, the aroma of Ms. Honda's cooking was was not near. Kyo and Yuki glanced oddly at each other. They walked into the dining area and saw Shigure staring coldly and sorrowfully. Kyo's eyes met with their other visitor, something was wrong. He glanced at Hatori, and back at Shigure.

"Damnit! Somebody say something! Where's Tohru!?" Kyo screamed.

Hatori's head lowered, Shigure's eyes watered, Yuki let a sigh escape his lips, as they all remained in silence.

"Yesterday Night, while you two went out to do a favor of buying groceries for Tohru. Akito summoned her once more…" Hatori whispered.

"What! He's summoned her twice this week!" Kyo harshly yelled.

"Yes, it's quite odd. However, last night he had her memory erased. She left last night at eleven for America." Hatori silently spoke, sipping his green tea.

"You're telling me that you actually listened to that bastard, and did what he told you to!?" Kyo clenched his fist and punched the wall, a hole now upon it.

"No, I did not erase her memory. That's what's troubling me." Hatori whispered, taking another sip of his tea.

"Then how could Ms. Honda's memory be erased?" Yuki questioned.

"I..I don't know." Hatori sadly stated.

Everyone stood in silence, the whisper of the chilling wind came through. The eyes of the household stood among the living area. Their lives now permanently changed.

Her lips were blue and silent. She shivered, goose bumps appearing upon her.

"Cali.." her hoarse voice whispered.

Slowly, my body and her body moved, quickly I embraced her in a hug. Her head rested upon my shoulders. I forbade the pain of my bruises of to affect me right now. My shirt was now wet as hers, my cheeks tear stained.

"C'mon, stay as long as you need." I softly spoke in her ear.

We walked inside, and I let her lay upon my black velvet couch. Walking into my bedroom, I dug through my drawers. I got out a hooter's nightshirt, and some red shorts. She changed, as did I. I placed my hair back in a ponytail, and sat on the couch next to her.

"You want to tell me what happened?" I asked allowing her to cuddle up next to me. She rested her head on my chest, and I stroked her raven locks. Her chocolate orbs began to shut, and her lips slowly opened mouthing one word.

"Akito.."

My eyes dilated, my fist clenched. It was not the first time I had heard that name. I remember Grandfather calling and saying she was living with the Sohmas. Being a trained bodyguard, and assassin I had sources. I found the number for the Sohmas and called.

When I called, I was greeted by the most unpleasant of all voices. That was the first time I had met Akito. That harsh, cruel bastard. However, why did my sister say his name, and why did she leave?

* * *

**If you wish, please read and review.**

**Thankyou,**

**_Amonshire of Death_**


End file.
